


5 ways Miya Atsumu loves Sakusa Kiyoomi + 1 way Sakusa Kiyoomi loves Miya Atsumu

by honeyserpents



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Dating adventures, Epilogue, First Dates, Game Shows, Getting Together, Literal Sleeping Together, Locker Room, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Kagehina, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Picnics, Sharing a Bed, Social Anxiety, he almost has a panic attack in the first chapter, how is locker room love confessions not a tag, idk man i based the feeling on how i experience them, invasive questions ew, konbini raids, mentioned bokuaka, running in the rain, they said the l word guys, yes i actually did research for the date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyserpents/pseuds/honeyserpents
Summary: Miya Atsumu is bratty, arrogant, loud, everything Kiyoomi never thought he would fall for. But no one else knows how he is when they’re alone, and they will never experience the reasons why Kiyoomi unknowingly fell so hard. For that, he is grateful.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 703





	1. 1. Miya Atsumu is always considerate of his boundaries

Kiyoomi was 15, and greatly unhappy.

Who wouldn’t be, when surrounded by so many strangers? At that moment, Komori flits over, bright-eyed and exuberant after mingling around so much. _Ah_ , he thought, when Komori recounted his encounters with players from other schools, and raved on about making new friends, _so that’s who would_.

Kiyoomi grimaced and shuffled deeper into the corner he had claimed as his own. Seeing another acquaintance, Komori yelped in delight and skipped over to make small talk. Without his cousin as a physical barrier, people naturally closed in on him. Their backs formed a formidable wall, looming closer and closer. Everything was too loud, everyone was too near, and unpleasant sensations invaded him, elbowing their way into occupying every nook and cranny of Kiyoomi’s hyper-sensitive mind. A nasty fission rolled its way up Kiyoomi’s spine and he tried his very best to shrink in on himself, a tough feat for someone nearly 190cm. Panic started off as a small swell, but slowly crested into a giant tidal wave when more people closed in and cut off his potential exits, until it threatened to engulf him and swallow him whole. He picked at his nails, peeling his already ragged nubs.

“Er… are ya alrigh’?” A boy with horribly bleached hair stood in front of him, his head cocked to the side in a way that Kiyoomi should absolutely not find endearing. _Miya Atsumu_ , his brain reminds him, _half of the Miya twins from Inarizaki High._

Taking his silence as hesitation to reply, Atsumu shrugs and says, “Well, ya seem pretty uncomfortable there, standing by yerself so I figured I could help keep ya company.”

He then casually leaned against the wall perpendicular to the one Kiyoomi was hiding in, effectively blocking out Kiyoomi’s view of the chaos outside, and started chattering on about volleyball and the Nationals. Kiyoomi knew that he was trying his best to distract Kiyoomi from the noise outside, and he felt his heart do a funny little twinge. _Huh, that was new. I should get it checked and make sure I’m healthy to play,_ he decided.

He had heard rumours of the Miya twins prior to the Nationals, of course he would keep up to date with his potential competitors. And there was no school more worthy of competing against Itachiyama for the trophy than Inarizaki High. And through those rumours, Kiyoomi had learnt that while Miya Osamu was generally a relaxed yet passionate individual, Miya Atsumu was an absolute brat. Arrogant and demanding of his spikers, the most annoying part of his personality was the fact that he actually had the skill to back up his arrogance. The Miya twins were taking the volleyball world by storm, their uncanny synchronism earning them both starting positions in their first year. However, Atsumu was definitely the one that got more attention from the media and the fans despite his awful personality. He had multiple interviews in Volleyball Monthly and a dedicated fan club that adored his charisma, making him known even in Tokyo. You either loved him or hated him, there was no in-between. The haters coined multiple nicknames for him, but the one that stuck the most was a simple ‘big fat jerk’.

But to Kiyoomi, the title of ‘big fat jerk’ certainly didn’t fit the boy who was spending his time comforting an absolute stranger before an important competition.


	2. 2. Miya Atsumu is always able to keep up with him

Kiyoomi stepped into the MSBY complex, tugging his jacket around him to shield himself from the frigid gust of the air-conditioner. After an awful 4 years in college, he couldn’t wait to start playing volleyball properly again. And despite what Komori may suggest, Kiyoomi chose to try out for the MSBY Black Jackals for their stunning facilities, and definitely not because a certain blond-haired setter signed a deal with them after high school, thank you very much.

A cheery woman came up to him and introduced herself, “Hello! I’m Suzuki Aiko, the athletic trainer of the MSBY Black Jackals. Are you here for the tryouts?” He answered her with a curt nod, and was led to the spacious gymnasium where the tryouts were being held.

Balls flew overhead soaring over multiple nets set up all over the gym. People in bright practice bibs darted around the courts, the occasional thud of a ball being spiked to the ground could be heard. Kiyoomi took in all of this with an appreciative eye. Despite what his cousin heavily implied about his reasons to try out for the Jackals, he genuinely admired the state of the facilities they had in store.

Kiyoomi was introduced to the captain, Meian Shuugo, who looked constantly tired. He began a short welcome speech, but still had to cut himself off multiple times during the five-minute duration to yell at his teammates to focus on practice. Kiyoomi started on some easy drills with other members of the team, the coach and captain nodding approvingly at his motions. Calmed by the approval of others, Kiyoomi felt himself getting into the groove of things and allowed his body to take over, spine curling gracefully as he soared into the air and spiked the ball over the net with a satisfying thud.

He nodded to himself. _Good,_ he thought, _but I can do better._

He met the eyes of a particular setter he had been avoiding since the beginning of the tryouts. Atsumu gave him an appraising look before frowning. “Ya paused before hittin’ my toss.” Kiyoomi shrugged dismissively, analysing a toss before he hit it was something that came naturally to him – he could never trust a setter to toss it exactly the way he wanted it after all, so he had to make do on his own.

Atsumu grinned, wickedly sharp, and declared, “By the end of this practice, I’m gonna make sure ya hit my toss without hesitatin’!” Kiyoomi ignored his promise, knowing very well that he wouldn’t be able to keep it. No one ever was able to toss him a ball that he could trust completely.

::::

_Slam!_ Kiyoomi lands back on the ground, his sweaty curls bouncing around his face. The ball lands heavily on the opposing team’s court, scoring his team a win. Kiyoomi pumps his fist discreetly, his own way of celebrating.

“Ha!”, a gleeful crow resounds through the air. Kiyoomi quizzically turns his head to face Atsumu. That was a definite mistake. His sweaty face glowing underneath the bright gymnasium lights, the only word that Kiyoomi could think of to describe him would be _radiant_.

Radiant was the slight sheen of sweat on his face, illuminating his golden skin. Radiant was the blinding smile on his face, a proper smile, unlike the ones he flashed at the cameras during matches. Radiant was the pure happiness when he proclaimed that he had made Kiyoomi hit his toss with zero hesitation.

Kiyoomi startled, that one sentence jolting him out of his treacherous thoughts. He played back the scene in his head, visualising how he had made his usual run-up to the front of the court, arms splayed out behind him, and soared in the air. In that moment, the ball was poised at the perfect position, high up in the air and close to the net, just the way he liked it. Without a second thought, he whipped his arm forward and slammed the ball across the net onto the opposite court.

Did he really hit the ball without analysing it? No setter has delivered such a perfect ball to him before, and Kiyoomi was stunned by the idea that there was actually a setter who could keep up with him. The possibilities flooded his head, what if he could hit from a higher angle, or what if he could learn a new quick attack? But he was getting ahead of himself. This was Miya Atsumu he was talking about.

Kiyoomi huffed, and trudged his way to the locker room to shower, ignoring Atsumu’s squawks. After he got out of the shower, steam curling its way out of the stall near his shins, he got dressed and plugged his earphones in. Kiyoomi opened Spotify and clicked on the song he wanted decisively.

A melancholic voice flooded his ears.

_Oh no, I think I’m catching feelings._


	3. 3. Miya Atsumu is never afraid to take risks

“Omi-kun… wait. I need ta tell ya somethin’.” Atsumu stood in front of Kiyoomi in the locker room, hands worrying the hem of his jersey. He looked uncharacteristically nervous, and Kiyoomi wondered what happened to make him this anxious. “What do you want, Miya,” Kiyoomi grunted, worn out from a gruelling practice.

At this, he seemed to wilt a little more, shoulders drooping just a fraction and signature smirk slipping. Kiyoomi started, and felt his heart wrench a little. He had resigned himself to being Atsumu’s friend (a friend, never more, that would be selfish), but he had never wanted to make Atsumu upset.

Ignoring the sour guilt pooling in his stomach, Kiyoomi placed his water bottle on a nearby bench and turned to face Atsumu fully, wanting him to understand that he had his full attention. Atsumu took a deep breath and fixes Kiyoomi with a determined look. (and no, his heart absolutely did not skip a beat when he did that)

“I like ya, Omi-omi,” he said firmly, “and it’s alrigh’ if ya don’t like me back, but I’ve been wantin’ to get it off my chest for a while now…”, he trailed off awkwardly, refusing to lock eyes with Kiyoomi.

But all Kiyoomi could focus on was Atsumu. The blush bleeding from the apples of his cheeks down to his neck, and the words echoing in his head like a mantra.

He likes me back.

_He likes me back._

An angry voice interrupted his thoughts, “Hey, I understand if ya don’ like me back, but at least have the decency to reject me and not just stare, ya jerk!”, Atsumu glared at Kiyoomi, not so shy anymore.

Kiyoomi took a deep breath and steeled his nerves for what he was going to do. When he determinedly opened his eyes, they were pits of pure onyx, drilling into Atsumu and pinning him in place.

“You really should stop assuming things before I even say anything”, Kiyoomi growls, bracing his forearms around Atsumu’s head against the cool metal of the lockers, caging him in. Atsumu inhaled harshly, mouth dangling open just a fraction. His cheeks burned hotly, the cool metal against his neck the only thing keeping him from getting swallowed up in Kiyoomi’s heady gaze.

Pleased with Atsumu’s reaction, Kiyoomi tilted his head and breathed, “I like you too, Atsumu”, emphasising his first name. Atsumu shuddered, half in awe that Kiyoomi had used his first name, half plain shocked. Kiyoomi backed up and saw Atsumu gazing up at him in disbelief. He cupped his cheeks softly and placed a gentle kiss on Atsumu’s forehead. That seemed to shock Atsumu out of his stupor.

Atsumu blinked the surprise out of his eyes, and Kiyoomi could see the fondness glinting in those pools of honey he found himself drawn into so often. Atsumu beamed at him, showing that toothy grin that made Kiyoomi’s heart stutter _every single time_. He tilted his head up to rest it against Kiyoomi’s, and snaked his arms around his neck.

“Okay”, he breathed.

“Okay”.

A loud sob echoed from behind them, startling Kiyoomi and Atsumu into turning around. Bokuto and Hinata stood at the entrance of the locker room, tears streaming down Bokuto’s face. He honked his nose into a handkerchief noisily, and Hinata patted his back consolingly, his phone still raised to capture the romantic scene.

“I’m sorry,” Bokuto wailed, “but you two are just so good together!” Hinata nodded furiously, his phone shaking with all the movement.

Kiyoomi sighed and pinched his glabella in frustration. So much for a romantic moment.

But when he saw Atsumu giggle and grind his knuckles into Hinata’s head, arms outstretched in an attempt to delete the video, and turn back to give Kiyoomi an apologetic smile, he couldn’t care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twit: https://twitter.com/honey_serpents  
> tumb: https://hoeley-shit.tumblr.com/


	4. 4. Miya Atsumu is always up for an adventure

Kiyoomi gave his outfit another once-over before quickly rubbing his clammy palms on the denim of his jeans. He was one of the top volleyball players in the nation, why was he freaking out over a date like a silly teenager? Gathering all of his courage, he opened his door.

Atsumu stood there, in a soft hoodie and a pair of jeans that hugged his thighs a bit too nicely for Kiyoomi’s liking, flashing a toothy grin. He ran his fingers through his blond hair, and Kiyoomi could tell that he had spent more time on it than usual. (no, he was not being creepy, he just happened to notice Atsumu’s style choices)

Atsumu was almost as nervous as he was when he and Osamu had broken the net while fighting and were waiting to face Kita-san’s rage. So, extremely nervous. But he had prepared everything, made a detailed itinerary and everything, and he was determined to take Kiyoomi out on the best date he had ever been on.

“Where are we going?”, Kiyoomi asked, a few minutes into their walk, when he still had no idea where they were.

“It’s a surprise, Omi-kun! No fun if I tell you,” Atsumu answered with a wink.

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, and pretended that the airy feeling swelling in his ribcage was annoyance, not fondness.

::::

A few minutes later, they arrived at a konbini shop near a train station on the Nankai Line. Curiously, Kiyoomi glanced at Atsumu, wondering why they were at a konbini, of all places, for their first date. Atsumu beamed at him before grabbing him by the hand and leading him into the shop. He started yammering on about something, but Kiyoomi couldn’t pay attention because _Miya Atsumu was holding his hand. I repeat, Miya Atsumu was_ holding _his_ hand.

Once Kiyoomi finally snapped out of his Atsumu-induced panic, he realised that they were standing in front of one of the many refrigerated displays in the shop. Brightly-coloured packages of various foods lined the shelves, happy graphics and cartoons clamouring for Kiyoomi’s attention. Atsumu grabbed a handful of onigiri, which is to say, a lot of onigiri, given his hands made for setting.

“C’mon, Omi! Just grab whatever ya like!”, Atsumu exclaimed, already moving deeper into the mouth of the shop without waiting for him. Kiyoomi bent down to the height of the shelves, a cool gust of stale refrigerated air brushing his face. Carefully, he selected some of his favourite snacks: red bean anpan that he indulged in when he was in need of something sweet, fluffy melonpan, and pastel-coloured mochi.

“Wow, never woulda pegged ya for having a sweet tooth,” Atsumu remarked, glancing over his choices before swiping his credit card over the reader to pay for everything. Kiyoomi glared at him and stuffed his snacks into his coat before storming off huffily. Of course, he wasn’t actually angry, but he did want Atsumu to suffer a little.

“Omi-kun, wait up!”, Atsumu yelled, frantically stuffing his onigiris into a bag before chasing after him. Kiyoomi stifled a chuckle and walked faster.

::::

They ducked their heads on the way into the train, which was crowded from the rush hour crowd, but not unbearable for Kiyoomi. Taking the train to school every morning in Tokyo had prepared him from the squeeze in trains, no matter how uncomfortable it was.

There was a single seat left, and Atsumu looked at Kiyoomi before inclining his head towards the empty seat, wanting him to sit down. Kiyoomi was touched by the gesture, knowing that Atsumu was looking out for him. When he sat down, Atsumu moved closer towards him, but still maintaining a respectable distance, so he acted as a barrier between Kiyoomi and everyone around them. Suddenly, Kiyoomi was reminded of their first meeting when Atsumu had done the exact same thing, but in a different environment.

A businessman toting a sensible briefcase shifted his weight back, bumping into Atsumu. The train suddenly jerked to a stop and the added momentum made Atsumu stumble over his feet and crash onto Kiyoomi’s lap. Atsumu looked at Kiyoomi from his position, one leg awkwardly strewn across Kiyoomi’s thighs, the other braced on the floor of the train carriage, his face a picture of shock and mild horror. Embarrassment coloured his features, a prickle of red quickly spreading across his face and down his neck.

Kiyoomi himself was stunned. How was he supposed to react when Atsumu was literally sitting on his lap? It had been way too long since he had been in a relationship, what was he supposed to do?

Only when the train jerked to a start did they finally break eye contact, both blushing furiously and refusing to meet the other’s eyes. Atsumu clambered off Kiyoomi’s lap and avoided the disapproving gaze of the old lady seated next to Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi cleared his throat and laughed awkwardly to dispel the heavy tension between them. Luckily, it seemed to do the trick and Atsumu no longer looked uncomfortable. They spent the rest of the journey talking (gossiping, really) about their teammates and the various rumours flying around the V-League rumour mill.

::::

Atsumu grabbed his forearm over his hoodie and tugged him out of the train once it reached Hamaderakōen station. He led him out of the station and onto the main road. It was Spring and the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. Kiyoomi looked up at the powdery pink flowers that flutter in the slight breeze, creating a wave of pink rippling above the streets. Atsumu was still gripping onto his forearm so Kiyoomi moved slightly such that Atsumu was holding his hand instead. Atsumu looked back in surprise as Kiyoomi laced their fingers together and tightened his grip. Atsumu slowed down to Kiyoomi’s pace and they continued their walk, stopping occasionally for Kiyoomi to take pictures (and Atsumu to gaze lovingly at him, not that he needed to know that).

After another five minutes, Atsumu stopped at the entrance of Hamadera Park. Kiyoomi had a feeling that Atsumu was bringing him here once they got off at Hamaderakōen station, this was the first place he explored when he first came to Osaka and he loved the calming atmosphere.

Atsumu took a tartan blanket he had stashed inside the bag he had used to store their snacks and draped it on the floor. Again, Kiyoomi was touched by the effort that Atsumu constantly went through to ensure his comfort. They sat down and Kiyoomi started munching on his sweet snacks while Atsumu held his onigiri up and snapped a picture with the cherry blossoms in the background.

The food was gone quickly and they began chatting again, Atsumu splayed out on most of the blanket. Distantly, Kiyoomi heard a rumble of thunder and a sense of foreboding washed over him. Rain started pouring, as if the sky opened up and let everything out all at once. Atsumu cursed as he struggled to fold the blanket, hair a matted mass hanging over his eyes.

And then they’re running. Running to the train station, knowing that they won’t be able to make it without getting completely soaked, feet constantly sliding on the slippery path, pinkies linked together being their only source of warmth.

Icy water soaked through Kiyoomi’s jumper and each time his sneakers skidded on the pavement made his heart leap in his chest, but Kiyoomi couldn’t feel any more alive. Airy freedom swelled in his ribcage, Kiyoomi threw his head back and laughed. He whooped loudly, tilting his head up to allow the icy splinters of rain to pelt his face.

Atsumu seemed to catch on, and he too started to giggle at Kiyoomi. They raced towards the train station, not sure whether they were giggling or shivering, but certain that they were buzzing about in a state of absolute euphoria.

And as they ran into the train station, droplets of water clinging onto their jackets, breathless laughter ringing through the empty station, Kiyoomi was sure, now more than ever, that he was in love with Miya Atsumu.


	5. 5. Miya Atsumu is selfless

“And what about you, Sakusa-kun?”, the game show host turned towards Kiyoomi, smiling sleazily. Kiyoomi fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, not knowing what to do with his nervous hands. The host was overly friendly and Kiyoomi was uncomfortable with the way he had quickly forgone the standard honorifics and poked fun at him as a friend would.

They were playing a game where the players had to either answer a personal question or get sprayed by a waterjet positioned at their faces. Bokuto and Hinata had already eagerly enthused about their respective partners in response to the game show host’s obviously targeted questions. The audience cooed when Bokuto raved on about his ‘beautiful and perfect Keiji’ and cheered when Hinata grumbled about his ‘baka Kageyama that frowned too much’ yet reluctantly admitted that ‘he was really good at volleyball’. The pressure from wanting to satisfy the audience was getting to Kiyoomi, making him fidget on his brightly coloured stool.

Kiyoomi hadn’t known that the game show host would be asking so many questions about their love life, if not he would have done anything to get out of this situation. He wasn’t ready to go public with his relationship with Atsumu, and they didn’t plan on doing so anytime soon. Everyone who was important to them knew about it, including their family and teammates, and they just didn’t feel the need to share it with the rest of the world. Kiyoomi wondered what their fans would think if they knew all four of the MSBY quartet were not in relationships with women. Kiyoomi hoped that their hypothetical reactions would be good. He knew that he would have loved to see celebrities like him when he was a child.

The host leaned over the sleek white panel to look at Kiyoomi, who was seated right at the end. He finally looked up and was met by hundreds of pairs of expectant eyes gazing up at him, some whispering excitedly to their neighbours, some holding their phones up to record his reaction. The heat of the lightbulbs above them seemed to glare directly at Kiyoomi, making his neck dampen with perspiration under his favourite black turtleneck. His forehead beaded with perspiration as his thoughts began to run wild.

If he chose to answer the question honestly, would Atsumu be upset with him? They had already made their choice to keep their reaction out of the spotlight, so if Kiyoomi exposed them without consulting him, Atsumu would definitely be angry with that. Kiyoomi knew that Atsumu cared a lot about how the public perceived him, and would often fake his cheery smiles and booming laughter to make sure that everyone fell in love with his charisma. His walls were up when it came to personal questions, not wanting to reveal too much to anybody in case they used his weaknesses against him. These walls came down so quickly with Kiyoomi, and he didn’t want to betray Atsumu’s trust in him and for Atsumu to hide himself away.

But what if he chose to deny what the host said, would Atsumu think that Kiyoomi was ashamed of their relationship? Because that was honestly the last thing Kiyoomi felt about his boyfriend. To Kiyoomi, Atsumu was the Sun. He shone brightly, brilliantly, and when he loved; his love could make anyone feel warm inside. Atsumu had a gravitational pull that attracted everyone to him like moths to a flame. Compared to him, Kiyoomi was just a stray asteroid caught in his gravitational pull. So, no, Kiyoomi was most definitely not ashamed of him.

As if he could hear his thoughts, Atsumu cleared his throat loudly. He gave Kiyoomi a disapproving look, the same one when he knocked his skull and scolded him for thinking too much. Much to Kiyoomi’s horror, Atsumu leaped out of his seat, sending the poor stool flying across the set. _Curse those powerful thighs_ , Kiyoomi thought, whilst traitorously admiring said thighs.

Atsumu jumped onto the table and yelled out at the crowd, “Now, we all know what Omi’s response will be, righ’?”, and winked at them when they laughed and cheered uproariously, already familiar with the team’s antics.

He pointed at the crowd and shouted out, “Let’s do somethin’ fun instead of wallowin’ in our sad single life, hm?” Then, he broke into an incredibly off-key rendition of _Single Ladies_ by Beyoncé.

Kiyoomi’s breath got caught in his throat, and he turned to find Bokuto and Hinata both belting the lyrics out too. The two of them had their hands wrapped around each other’s waists in order to support them, having laughed so hard they had almost fallen off their seats.

And then Kiyoomi was laughing too. Scratch that, not just laughing, but giggling. The sight was just so absurd – his boyfriend wildly bouncing on the table; the crowd screaming along to the lyrics, most with their phones out to film the entire ordeal; the host’s frantic expression and the stagehands’ bemused ones, obviously not prepared with how to deal with the situation.

Of course, his selfless, shameless, _wonderful_ boyfriend would embarrass himself in order to make Kiyoomi feel better.

Later, there would be time to think about the repercussions of this, the possible blacklisting from game shows, the reactions from their sponsors and bosses, the unwelcome attention on social media. But right now, right now – Kiyoomi was laughing.


	6. +1. And despite his prickly exterior, Sakusa Kiyoomi loves him too

As they lie in bed together, Atsumu bundled up cosily in Kiyoomi’s arms, he turns around, crinkling the sheets, and softly smiles at Kiyoomi, like he’s the most precious thing in the world. Softly, he says, “I love ya, y’know that righ’?”

Kiyoomi’s heart stutters as he looks at this beautiful man in his arms, bundled up tightly in their crisp, white sheets. Soft sunrise shines down and weaves its way into feathery strands of spun gold. It illuminates Atsumu’s burnished bronze skin, making it shimmer and Kiyoomi loves the way his muscles flex and make the brass tighten around them. His amber eyes look like pools of honey Kiyoomi wants to melt into. Atsumu is crepuscular, he is ethereal, and most importantly, he is _Kiyoomi’s_. He tightens his grip on Atsumu, burying his face in his golden hair.

And when Kiyoomi is absolutely sure Atsumu is asleep, he replies, with a tender, “I love you too.”

Atsumu smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> twit: https://twitter.com/honey_serpents  
> tumb: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hoeley-shit


End file.
